


Away With The Roses

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: 14 Days of DA Lovers [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Dorian is not pleased. Adaar has brought him out into the forest before sunrise and for what?
Relationships: Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: 14 Days of DA Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631497
Kudos: 11





	Away With The Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm starting late, but better late than never!
> 
> 01: Rose

Dorian pulled his cloak tighter around himself as another gust of wind threatened to rip it from his numb fingers. Freshly damp wool pressed against warm skin and he shuddered, chewing on the remnants of a mint leaf as he waited. 

Rain tumbled down from the leaves overhead before finally landing onto Dorian’s shield with an almost musical note. A soft morning mist coiled around the trunks of the trees as golden light slipped through the heavy grey clouds overhead. Dorian sighed, tipping his head back against the tree trunk, watching through half lidded eyes as a bird detached itself from a higher branch. It’s feathers were a vibrant splash of red against the greys and greens, easily swooping through the tangled web of branches until it finally disappeared into the mist.

“Having fun?”

Dorian bit back an undignified yelp, heart rate picking up in surprise at the sudden question. For a man that stood head and shoulders taller than Dorian, Adaar was surprisingly light on his feet. The Qunari chuckled, low and deep in his chest, as he silently stepped from root to root to make his way up to Dorian’s perch, sitting down beside him. Without needing to be asked, whether that would have been by a silent nudge to his arm or Dorian wriggling closer, Adaar wrapped his arm around Dorian, drawing him closer.

It was such a simple gesture and yet Dorian felt himself falling in love with Adaar all over again. It didn’t matter where they were, or who they were with, the Herald of Andraste always made space for Dorian to slip into. 

“I’m absolutely delighted. Nothing I enjoy better than my boyfriend waking me up before the sun is up, and dragging me half way across the continent for no reason,” Dorian replied, some of his earlier annoyance seeping into his voice.

“I had something to show you,” Adaar said, carefully pressing a kiss to the creases in Dorian’s brow. He lightly touched his forehead to Dorian’s, as much as he was able while ensuring his horns were clear, before settling back against the trunk.

Dorian sighed, curling into Adaar and stared out into the misty forest. 

It happened so slowly Dorian thought he had fallen back to sleep, cocooned in Adaar’s warmth. Red flashes began to peek through the mist, joined by oranges and pinks, a sunset of colours spilling across the ground. Dorian stared, mouth agape in wonder. He was vaguely conscious of the fact that he was gripping Adaar’s arm tight, fingers slipping slightly on the hardened patches.

“What-” Dorian began to ask before falling silent.

“I found it,” Adaar said proudly, his characteristic lopsided grin on his face. He stared out over the sea of blooming roses, petals falling loose and drifting in the wind, scent sweet and everywhere. Dorian breathed in deeply, muscles he didn’t realise he was tensing slowly relaxing.

“Thank you amatus.”

“It’s my honour kadan.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!


End file.
